Taking over me
by yume girl 91
Summary: You don’t remember me. But I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do…told through Rukia's p.o.v. Ichihime. R


A/N: I don't own Bleach or Taking over me-by Evanescence. Hello, I've never done an Ichi/Hime pairing before. But, eh, I challenged myself and here's the end result…sorta feel bad for Rukia, though. Enjoy.

She was there watching them…again.

Two sunshine heads cuddled together on the bench, a metal overhang shielded them from the worst of the falling rain. She stared and stared until her raven hair was plastered to her cheeks and the lock hanging down onto her face lay sodden against her skin.

_It didn't matter._

_It didn't hurt,_ she kept telling herself.

/_You don't remember me /_

_/But I remember you/_

_/I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you/_

_/But who can decide what they dream? /_

_/And dream I do…/_

Two weeks after the Winter war had ended with the Soul society being the victors; a double wedding was planned. The first being the Captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya as the prospective groom and the healthfully recovered lieutenant of squad five, Momo Hinamori as the bride. That came as no surprise to the majority of Seireitei; the usually aloof Captain and the timid-minded lieutenant had been friends since childhood, it was only a matter of when and _how_ he would propose. And then there was the second marriage to be planned…the news of which had even the most emotionless Captains—namely Byakuya Kuchiki—shocked.

The groom, deputy Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki and the blushing bride…Orihime Inoue.

/_I believe in you_/

/_I'll give up everything just to find you_/

_/I have to be with you/ to live/ to breathe/_

_/You're taking over me/_

In the little over a year that the Shinigami deputy had been a regular visitor to the Seireitei, his constant companion had always been a certain violet-eyed midget named Rukia Kuchiki. They were oft whispered about and many of their friends began to take bets as to _when_ Ichigo would propose to her. Rukia's big brother Byakuya would've been in opposition…but everyone knew that in the end…he'd consent. If it were for her happiness then he would do it.

Rukia knew Byakuya's stance on the orange-haired Shinigami sub was all a bluff. He actually _cared_ a little for the former Ryoka since it was _he_ who had dared defy Seireitei's laws to rescue her. A fact that Ichigo found most convenient to bring up when she was furious with him…she wouldn't have minded one bit putting up with him for the rest of her life-correction-undead life.

_/__Have you forgotten all I know/ _

_/And all we had? /_

At least she kept that thought in mind when a mysterious pink stationary letter arrived up at Urahara's store. The pervy salesman called her to go and pick it up. She did notice that once she walked in and he handed it to her that he left immediately saying something about an unfinished errand. Weird, especially more so since it was _Urahara_ we're talking about. She thought no more of it after tearing the letter open and reading its contents.

Slowly, Rukia Kuchiki could feel her world caving in beneath her.

/_You saw me mourning my love for you/_

_/and touched my hand/_

_/I knew you loved me then/_

_Don't cry,_ she told herself.

Orihime spun around in the simple white dress she'd commissioned Ishida to make for her.

"How does it look?" she asked innocently; unaware of the pain it caused her _maid of honor_ just to _look_ at her. Rukia swallowed with difficulty and gave a decidedly bitter smile, "you look…amazing."

It was true; no one had ever seen a more radiant bride.

/_I believe in you_/

/_I'll give up everything just to find you_/

_/I have to be with you/ to live/ to breathe/_

_/You're taking over me/_

After a while, Ichigo still frequently visited Seireitei, but as time went on…he came less and less. Hollow activity dropped off in the world of the living and Soul society had even less reason to send out Soul reapers. The result was, several years had passed since she'd seen him. But this was her second time actually seeing _him_. The first had happened last week…at his daughter-Lukia's-go figure, third birthday party. _Rukia _had stayed away from the family in the crowded _pizza parlor._

_It was just to make sure he was happy,_ she told herself.

The little voice that was her conscience whispered otherwise.

'_Liar.'_

/_I look in the mirror and see your face/_

_/If I look deep enough/_

_/So many things inside that are just like you/_

_/Are taking over/_

She couldn't deny it. The pain she felt seeing them together, happy no less. She frowned at the thought. Had she wished to _see_ him _unhappy? _She tossed that thought aside quickly, _no. She never wished for anything bad to happen to him. _Of course not…she _loved _him.

/_I believe in you_/

/_I'll give up everything just to find you_/

_/I have to be with you/ to live/ to breathe/_

_/You're taking over me/_

Her eyes were drawn once more to the smiling face that wasn't hers any longer; she watched him laugh at something his _wife _said. He patted her arm and confirmed Rukia's suspicions; _it had been about the rain._ He whispered something and she-his _wife _giggled.

"You made the rain stop falling inside me," Rukia repeated; knowing that was what he'd said.

Just like what he had _told her_ all those years ago…

_/You're taking over me… /_

Finis

A/N: Kind of makes you dislike Ichi, huh? Thanks for reading—no flames—reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
